


Drabbles

by Smashleighxoxo



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Chocolate, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumper, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Hogwarts, Honeydukes, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room, Snow, Snowballing, Wine, fireplace, upset, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashleighxoxo/pseuds/Smashleighxoxo
Summary: Collection of Fandom Drabbles for Pen15 is mightier 100 word fic challenge





	1. Fireplace

**Fireplace:**

 

Draco being completely stuffed from the Christmas dinner and exhausted from pointless conversation with his friends, sat on the white fur rug in front of the roaring fireplace sipping his very large glass of red wine waiting for his boyfriend Harry to finish clearing up the dishes.

He gave a sigh of relief after taking a swig and seeing the silhouette of Harry in the corner of his eye moving toward him.

As Harry, with his glass of wine slumped down next to him, he couldn’t help but notice the massive wet patch on the front of his hideous knitted maroon Christmas jumper with the letter H on it which quickly made him remember he was wearing a green one with the letter D.

"You're wet," Draco scolded.

Harry lifted his glass and looked down at the wet patch and shrugged. "The heat from the fire will dry it."

"Or I could tear it off you and throw it into the fire," Draco suggested with a sinister grin. "We could even both take off all our clothes and work off that dinner."


	2. Chocolate

**Chocolate:**

 

An invisible Ginny and Luna were shuffling through Hogsmeade and making their way to Honeydukes. Ginny had unofficially borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak as it was pretty much impossible to avoid prying eyes since she had been dating Luna; everyone seemed to gawk at them and snigger and it wasn't as though they couldn't handle it, Ginny was extremely good with hexes, she just wanted the alone time as it was valentines day.

The two girls followed an excited third year into the shop and made sure they didn't catch the cloak on anything. Ginny watched Luna as her eyes darted towards the valentines stand. She grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and pulled her forwards trying not to knock into Dean and Seamus, who were also looking nervously at the stand.

Luna picked up a large pink heart-shaped box filled with a mixture of chocolates, some were laced with lust potion which aren't allowed in school but what Filch couldn't see won't hurt.

Ginny replaced the chocolates with a galleon and the two girls left the shop concealing the box underneath the cloak.


	3. First Kiss

**First Kiss:**

 

The Slytherin Common room was empty apart from Pansy and Blaise sat at opposite ends of the room. Blaise was trying to study while Pansy was sat on the sofa doing her very best to drink away her sorrows and try to get over the fact Draco Malfoy was now seeing other people.

As Pansy got more drunk she got even more irritated with the scratching of Blaise's quill, it began to set her teeth on edge.

"Can you please stop that?" Pansy blurted out in a drunken slur.

Blaise paused and turned around in the chair to face Pansy Parkinson, he would have thought he had been alone if it wasn't for the fact Pansy had been slamming bottles of firewhiskey on the table every five minutes. 

"I am finishing my homework, which is probably something you have never done before," Blaise replied smugly.

Pansy slammed the bottle she was holding down and used it as support to stand up off the sofa. Blaise shook his head and smirked as she wobbled towards him.

"I would be careful of what you say to me if I were you," Pansy pointed trying to sound threatening but it came out as a small murmur.

Blaise stared into her eyes and was surprised how he hadn't realised how beautiful they were before, he found himself leaning in and kissing her on the lips. 

Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening and a flutter of butterflies filled her stomach, but that could've also have been the alcohol, she thought as the kiss deepend.


	4. Snow

**Snow:**

 

Hermione followed after her redheaded boyfriend through the snow across the courtyard after he had stormed off from her, she was trying to get him to stop and calm down.

"Ronald, I am sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him, it was a mistake," Hermione shouted frustratedly, balling up a snowball and throwing it towards Rons back.

Ron came to an abrupt stop at the end of the bridge, turning round to face his cheating girlfriend. "You didn't mean to kiss my brother?" Ron replied hotly, his face beet red. "Did your lips just graze by accident?"

"No," Hermione said shamefully. "I was confused, I thought you were trying to get with Parvati to make me jealous, so I used Fred to make you jealous."

 "Why on earth would you think I would try to get with her?" Ron replied narrowing his eyes.

"Malfoy and Pansy were behind me in the corridor cackling about it this morning." Hermione slowly moved forward on the bridge.

"You listen to them now?" Ron said bewildered.

Hermione scoffed realising how stupid she had been. "I'm sorry Ron."

Ron didn't reply he stared off into the distance looking as though he was thinking hard. A few moments passed and as Hermione turned to leave a snowball hit her bushy hair and dropped to the ground. 

She smirked at the small smile on Ron's face.

 


	5. Contract

**Contract**

 

"What is this?" Harry asked, taking the quill from Lucius Malfoy's long, pale fingers and looking back to the scroll of parchment he had placed on the dining table in front of his breakfast.

"It's a contract," Lucius replied, in a scornful manner.

Harry adjusted his round glasses and leaned in closer, squinting as he did.

"Is this a joke?" Draco frowned up at his father. "No holding hands at the dining table, no public displays of affection... Father, have you completely lost it?"

"No, Draco, It is my house and I feel it would best for everyone involved to place some boundaries," Lucius said and sat at the head of the table. 

"Some boundaries? This contract may as well say Harry and I have to sit in different rooms."

Lucius perused his fingers. "Is..Is that something you would be interested in?"

"We have been married two years."


	6. Berti Botts

"This is ridiculous Minnie," Albus Dumbledore said as she had blindfolded him in the middle of the night and was leading him along the corridors, passed the sleeping portraits.  
"Sush," McGonagall whispered with a childish giggle behind her tone. "It's a surprise."  
Albus let out a surrendering sigh and was brought to a halt.  
He could just about sum up where in the castle he had been lead to as he often paced and counted his steps when he couldn't sleep, but why she brought him to the prefects' bathroom, he didn't know.  
McGonagall had opened the door and led him over the threshold and peeled off his blindfold.  
Albus adjusted his eyes to the lighting in the room and brightened to see the bath had been filled to the top with Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and sherbet lemons.  
"Oh Minnie," He clapped his hands together excitedly and took an enthusiastic dive into the deepest part of the bath.  


	7. Pride

The sound from an airhorn woke Harry up with panic. The blurred silhouette of his boyfriend, Draco stood above him covered in what could only be described as colourful glitter. The only clothing-- if you could call it that-- he was wearing, was a pair of tight rainbow underwear, that left little to the imagination, and Harry had explored it many times.

"What on earth?" Harry asked, his blurred vision trying to focus.

"It's Pride month," Draco replied, grabbing hold of his arm to pull him out of bed. "Which means we are going to celebrate."

"Celebrate how?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow after putting on his round glasses.

Draco passed him a matching pair of underwear. "We are having dinner with my parents."

 


End file.
